It is generally known to connect the tool in hand-held work apparatus such as cutoff machines, brush cutters, chain saws or the like with the drive motor via a centrifugal clutch. This ensures that the tool does not run at low revolutions per minute such as while idling or during starting. Such a centrifugal clutch is for example disclosed in United States patent application publication 2009/0008208.
It is also known to provide a coasting brake on the tool of a hand-held work apparatus to brake the tool when the revolutions per minute or the drive torque fall below a predetermined value. This is, for example, disclosed in US 2010/0140025 A1.